


unauthorized reproduction

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Copyright, F/F, Fanfiction, Flowers, Gen, Meta, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Piracy, Roxy/Jane if you squint, Sexuality, Spring, Stream of Consciousness, all the kids - Freeform, intentional typos, prescriptive language is groce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has a lot of feels about plants, copyright, and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unauthorized reproduction

hay so guise lately i've been having a lot of feels 'bout information replication and reproduction and parenting and like  
ordinarily i plant the flower-beds aroun' mothers day (after danger of frost) but this year we know it wont matter and i laid the seedlings, these babies out in the sunshine early  
they came with little tags what read "unauthorized propagation prohibited"  
and i had the weirdest dream where i met my daughter  
and im drownin' in feels and liquor  
srry if this is hard to read

unauthorized reproduction of  
flowers worsd movies music food sex and replication  
propagation  
duplication  
remixes&fanworks  
is in a legal sort of limbo and im not sure  
fare use  
is all that fair or just, rlly, given th' way the batterwitch and other mega-corporate fuckasses have rewritten the rules to favor themselves and their moneyed interests

calmasis in bubblegum pink (and emerald before that) we all share and I'm nto sure anybody really for reals owns the idea of calmasis and all hir fanarts  
i mean i own the royalties and thats how im feeding myself and all tehse cats  
but  
nobody owns cute queer wizards in suits  
anybody can retell a story and redraw that person howeva they want, no matter what the cops say

as for SBAHJ circulate the tapes copyfight intended all rights to the PPL

and theres genetic material all on my hands and in the air, poor janey, sniffling with that pollen allergy, but oh do i love the smell of trees having an orgy

because my dear sapir-whorf dunning-kruger bois dont even kno how rong u are  
's not just "dont steal our plants" the stealing happens when i let them or help them have the sex  
that they so desperately desire, when its flowers propagation and reproduction are the same  
all the babies of these pale-green babies of mine are illegal and how fucked is that even?  
ownerships different when its the daughters and granddaughters and gr8-granddaughtes 5eva of my gardens' floral girlz  
and the medication to save lowblood lives  
and the retold tales and your stolen home - my stolen home - very little land has not been wrongfully and violently and vilely claimed some decade or another

u cant kill an idea or keep one from  
getting frisky on the web, getting out and movin that booty

and the webs are holes in your gates and fences  
batterwitch im not satisfied with the cute baby-blue pansies in the flower boxes and that computer game  
imma steal your human girl too, use the net and the data ive got to get her  
out of your tentacles and to her own space

and my mothers ideas she spun so carefully  
fountain pen on good paper under the magnolia tree in our garden  
my ideas are shitty porny fanfic and bad pics of other people's daintly woven webs  
(follow me on spinnr)

b/c reproductive rights and copy fights are human rites, troll rites, ppl rights  
(i hope i was a good mama, hope my mom approves, hope she'd be proud of her daughter, hope my daughter knows she's loved)  
hope grandma english thinks we did k, hope di-stri's bro isnt too mad, hope my janey's granddad makes her happy  
ectobio sure is weird

yanno some ppl think Victorian flower language is totes accur8 & perf? yes well I don't think they were filthy minded enough  
sure thing honey tell me magnolias are about "dignity", those old-southern-plantation-regal trees  
(what kidn of regalness, what kind of dignity is that??)  
THEY'RE BIG ENTHUSIASTIC GENITAL TREES  
im sorry but  
not so sorry i mean look at those long veiny pinkish-purple things emerging from fuzzy little golden-brown mounds, long and mostly straight but sometimes listing to one side or another, inflating and thickening and hardening and lengthening, veins growing more defined and throbby  
and then that swollen pink tumescence bursts into white floral intensity, and there's that unmistakable sweet and musky scent and the petals get all over the lawn  
orgasm's pretty fabulous but stately it is not *wonk*  
just sayin

so while were here lets subject to some madrigogs those theories of yours  
(subject everything and anythign to madrigogs, dont believe all you read or all you think)  
but today lets use our madrigogs on the idea that words, too, belong to a speshul srs few

the authors an th editors and th correct users correct possessors of fuckign communication itself!  
Let me just interject to say that your prescriptivism is morally bankrupt and utterly without merit.  
its totes garbage bullshit is wat it is

and i may not have much but for fuck's sake (for the sake of unlicensed creation, procreation, activation, propagation)  
for fucks sake these lips an these hips and these keys are mien and ill spell howe'er i want

i stand 4 fanfic and haxx and doin what u want (harm none) an against corpratist imperialist tools of controlling people (from that fuckign headband to the drones)

i mean to say  
eugenics and kyriarchy and imperialism are pailing is to insult the joy of fucks and the fun of giving them, how rude to compare sexual glory to the perfidy thats institutionalized h8 (but just sayign all their foul fluids r totes mixed up in each other)

i cant wait to see how i remixed and propagated u  
mom  
and the unauthorized duplication of Poppop Crocker's probably goign to be hilarious  
Grandma English will you be as scary intense as a little grrl? have u robbed tombs and conquered natives yet?  
davey (can i call u davey daddy brother father? will u liek my stories? did u have a spinnr in your universe?)  
but if the trolls are correct we can only save the world  
as the children  
the roguish  
derivative  
works


End file.
